User talk:Brick Man
Hey. Ask me anything if you have any questions, like if you are a new user who can't grasp editing or wanna have a Mege Man trivia battle(RUSH DRIIIIIIILLLLLL!) Yeah, sure I'll have a trivia battle, if I can. You dang diddily STOLED my idea! Brick_Man was a Megaman type supa heroe! --62.254.32.18 17:12, 7 March 2006 (UTC) Look, I didn't steal your little idea. I've had the pseudo name of Brick Man sinmce like, three years ago. Secondly, thery're called Robot Masters, and third, for the sake of everyone els., don't go dang diddly again.Brick Man 12:50, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Episode Reviews Thanks for removing the Mega Man cartoon reviews. I'm almost finished enhancing the remaining episode summaries. By the way, what is this you're working on for a "third season" of the show? It intrigues me quite a bit. : Bauer-CTU 23:37, 27 June 2006 (UTC) Oh. You see, I've studied up the shows for a bit, and I got this plotline for what I think could've happened if they weren't cancelled: Basically, Wily gets total control over the city in events called The Wily Wars. Around hlafway in, Proto Man runs away from Wily to join up with the good guys. Wily knew this day would come, so he made Bass for it. Now, basically all of Light's rorobts are trying tostop Wily from going from city, to state, to world. Brick Man 13:34, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks, Brick! I want to thank ou for the honor of being a sysop here. As a fan of Mega Man, it really means a lot... and now I can stomp on trolls! Thanks! -Bauer-CTU Slight issue http://www.megamanwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page Another Mega Man wiki? They only have about 30 articles only on MM classic and MMBN. Is there anyway we can get them to join forces with us? --RMX 03:36, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Update His email doesn't work and you need to sign up to make any edits on that wiki, so I contacted him the only way I could by posting a comment on his web site. It appears that his wiki was only a brief obsession. I asked him if he would like to join and contribute his knowledge. We need all the help we can get, especially for the MMBN series and MMZ series. I need to ask you..... Erm Hello here, as you can see I'm called BGMaxie in this place, and I've been messing around through few wikia pages and I came here just as I was playing the Megaman X Collection (from which I missed the last 3 game series) and well I wanted to ask if we do have a forum system, apart from the wikia one to communicate, random content or discussions, etc. I will be grateful if you can send me a link of such if we do really have forums to browse at. Thanks in advance. Unsigned Adding unsigned templates upon your talk page. Nothing wrong. --Vzing 20:05, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Help Oh great Brick Man, I need your help since your wiki account is older anyone's. So you know alot about how all the functions of the wikis and Templates. Can you tell how this template works? please write back. -- Cb13 (talk) 9:08 P.M, October 07, 2010 Link: Vanitas (Boss)